In The End
by Sapphirewyren
Summary: The final battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. WARNING: Rated M for character deaths!


**In The End**

_Sapphirewyren_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

**Warning: Rated M for character deaths. (yes more than one character dies in this fic.)**

**Author's Note:** This takes place several years after the manga ends.

If you walked through the forest on this fine day you would hear the clashing of swords, as everyone's favorite dog demons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were going head to head. On the sideline were Kagome with her and Inuyasha's children. Apparently they had gotten her hair and Inuyasha's ears. Shippo, even though a couple years older, still biting his nails like a little child. Miroku who was trying to grope Sango's butt and receiving a loud smack for that. A bad example for his five-year-old son. Ah- Un, who after all these years still didn't care, was grazing on the lush green grass. Rin and Kohaku, though nervously watching on, were shyly holding hands. And Jaken, still insipid as ever, cheering on Sesshoumaru. Now that you know what's going on on the sidelines back to the battle in which Inuyasha was yelling curses at the battle. Sesshoumaru made no response to his brothers' words and only wore a bored expression on his face. He was probably thinking how he, the great Lord Sesshoumaru have allowed this lowly half demon to live this long. To live long enough to breed with that pitiful excuse of a priestess. By now the whole country, no the whole world must have thought that he had gone soft for his brother. All this time and he hadn't killed him. Other demons were probably whispering that he wasn't all that powerful, this hanyou mutt was still alive. The 'great' Lord Sesshoumaru is getting beat by a hanyou! Sure he had a great sword, Bakusaiga but what use was that if you couldn't beat a hanyou puppy? And you certainly can't call yourself a strong dog demon if Inuyasha was still alive, his very presence tormenting and reminding you of your greatest failure! The more Sesshoumaru thought of this the angrier he got. And the more angrier he got the powerful his blow became. By now everyone could feel the tension and wisely took a couple or more steps back. Anger was dripping off of Sesshoumaru, as water would off a wet dog. Pretty soon a loud cry of pain was heard and Inuyasha's left ear flew through the air and landed next to Jaken. Jaken had a laughing fit and shrieked "Can you hear me now?" (I guess that was payback for the arm incident). To Inuyasha, the loss of his ear wasn't that big of a deal, sure it hurt but Kagome's healing and spiritual powers had grown stronger over the years so mending his ear wouldn't be a problem or so he thought. The only thing that Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha throughout this battle was; "Pity, your children are about to become orphans". Poor, dumb Inuyasha took the time to defend with his mouth instead of his sword. "Whadya mean my kids…?" He never got to finish the question. Bakusaiga took the liberty to cut clean through him. And in a backhanded slash, Inuyasha's neck had the relief of bearing the burden of his head. It was finish, Sesshoumaru had finally gotten rid of his annoying half-brother. Inuyasha's death had a stunned yet calming affect on the atmosphere until Kagome started crying loudly. Oh yeah orphans…nearly forgot about that. Sesshoumaru made his way slowly towards Kagome. She tried to protect herself with the Sacred arrows, but because she was blinked by tears, they missed. The arrows that manage to get somewhat close were knocked easily aside, Kagome wasn't the only one to have grown stronger. Her attempt to protect herself was pitiful and her comrades attempt to protect her was even more pitiful. It was over in a matter of seconds. In a vertical strike she was cut in two and before the two halves had a chance to separate, Kagome was cut horizontally in another two halves. After flicking the blood off of Bakusaiga and sheathing it, Sesshoumaru walked towards the forest, ignoring the grief of Inuyasha's comrade, the wailing of the children were now orphans and the shocked faces of his entourage. (Except for Ah-Un, they still didn't care). As the group slowly disappeared into the forest, Rin looked back with tears in her eyes at what used to be a happy couple. Sesshoumaru simply didn't look back at the decapitated forms. There were more powerful demons that needed to know who was in charge. And if he did look back, everyone would have seen the cryptic, yet cruel smirk on his face.

The End


End file.
